


Love of My Life

by machine_of_a_dream



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_of_a_dream/pseuds/machine_of_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is an English assignment I had to do. Retelling of Romeo and Juliet, but with two bands. Not Queen, but hopefully still worth your time. </p><p>Trigger Warning! (It's Romeo and Juliet so...you know what happens)</p><p>Maybe mature, but not sure. Probably not though</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of My Life

Chapter I  
“Welcome to Entertainment Daily. I’m Lucia Carver, here with you tonight with all the latest news from music, movies, and media.” A young woman delivered these lines from behind an oversized glass desk, making sure to look directly into the camera. Before she continued, she glanced at her notes, subconsciously tucking a strand of bleach blonde hair beyond her ear in the process. “Tonight’s first story involves the rival rock groups Jet Plane and The Revival. The tensions between the bands once again reached a breaking point today when two assistants working for the opposing bands engaged in a public brawl. The fighting took place right outside Caesar’s Palace, where the bands will be performing for the next three nights as part of the first annual rock festival being held there. Eyewitness report that Myles Cullen, an assistant to Revival, was walking by himself when he ran into Tyson Alma, an assistant to Jet Plane. The pair started exchanging a few words, when Cullen made several offensive hand gestures. This led to heated conversation. Alma attempted to walk away from the situation, trying to keep peace. That’s when Cullen allegedly called Alma a “cowardly fool, on the losing end of the battle” and the rest of Jet Plane “talentless idiots, who don’t know C from C/9”. Alma then assaulted Cullen, to which the latter fought back. The brawl only ended when tourists coming out of the casino pulled the men apart. No major injuries were sustained on either part. Information concerning any charges has not been released yet. In other news-“ The TV screen went black, cutting the reporter off. A portly older man walked in front of it, a remote in his hand. In front of him were the men in question, one still nursing a black eye, the other a split lip. Both men were looking at their feet, shame and regret written all over their features.  
Straightening out his pinstriped suit, the older man took a deep breath to calm himself. Then, quietly, he asked, “Why?” Myles’ and Tyson’s heads shot up. A moment of silence, and then:  
“Well, Mr. Terrance sir, you see-“  
“Technically, I’m not at fault, because, really-“  
“If he could just admit-“  
“And then he just-!”  
“QUIET!” the old man roared. “It doesn’t really matter why you did it, just that you did do it. The fact of the matter is, your timing couldn’t have been worse. This is the first time since that I’ve managed to get both bands under one roof, at the same time! And it’s all because of that forsaken song. Does anyone even have any proof that Jet Plane copied Revival? I’ll answer that: no. And you would think, that after all this time messing around in court, the issue would be dropped. But once again, negative Ghostrider! That’s too easy for me. Instead, I get stuck with two bands that are at each other’s throats. Do you know how much publicity it has gained? Well do you?!” When Tyson and Myles merely shrugged, Prince resumed his rant. “A lot, that’s how much! And when people say that bad publicity is a myth, they are lying through their teeth. Because when people like little Miss Digitally Whitened Teeth get their manicured paws on this type of thing, it can send us straight down the drain. It almost has before. All I’m asking for is three nights of performing together, to take a Mr. Clean Magic Eraser to the bands’, as well as the label’s, reputation. Show that the bands can work together and be remotely friendly to each other. You almost ruined that chance today, with your little run-in. This is technically your third time pulling such a thing. I should kick you out. Fortunately for you, I don’t want to do that, since it would attract even more attention. However, this is your last chance. Blow it, and you’re out. Understand?” Two silent nods. “Good. Now get out. I need to think of something to say to the press to clean up the mess you made.”


End file.
